


My Explicit Kingdom Hearts Entries

by Chocobo_Boy_Prompto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Sub Roxas, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto/pseuds/Chocobo_Boy_Prompto
Summary: These are excerpts from my doc, with uncommon ships, power dynamics, etc. I hope you get some enjoyment out of this!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. What Didn't Happen In Sora's Heart (KHII)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this could be seen as Emotional Manipulation, so maybe a TW for that, but Roxas definitely gets into it.

Roxas was thrown across the stained glass that was Sora’s heart. Reaching for his Keyblades, only to find that they were not at his side, looking to the edge of the platform, he saw them teetering, just an air kiss away from falling from his reclamation.

“So,  _ you’re _ Roxas, you were honestly pathetic”. Hearing those words from his Somebody sent chills down his spine

“I-It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” Sora carelessly shrugged

“Oh it never is, is it? Seeing you like this is too good, but, I have my friends waiting on me, and Yen Sid was clear on killing you nobodies, or, well, I guess you were never supposed to exist in the first place, so, sorry Roxas, gotta kill you now”. But looking at Sora’s face, he was by no means sorry, he had a feral grin, Sora raised the Keyblade, about to deal with the decisive blow, but Roxas cried out

“Please! Please don’t do it!” This gave Sora pause

“Oh? So the Nobody is trying to imitate feelings?” Roxas knew what he felt had to be fear, it had to be real

“Please Sora, I’ll do anything, I-I’ll even merge with you, just let me live”. Sora shrugged

“And what? Let you try and kill me again? No thanks”. Just as Sora saw the light fade from his eyes, he continued “... But, I could really use some relief right about now, fighting crime  _ doesn’t _ pay, ya’know” Roxas looked up with relief

“T-totally! Uh… How though?” Roxas saw a sinister smirk don Sora’s face, making his stomach sink. Sora gripped at his groin, tugging on it, and emitting a soft moan

“Seeing you like this makes me hard, ya’know, teenage hormones and all”. Roxas nearly choked on the air, but what was even worse, he himself found his own cock coming to life, although he set out to try and deny the offer

“W-we’re related! I can’t do that with you!” Sora clearly didn’t care, however; and said

“Who cares? I already know you want it, at the end of the day, you’re some part of me, and we both know what I love, you love the idea of me burying my cock inside of you, you want to be abused, because you know you’re nothing compared to me”. Roxas let out a moan at being talked down to, and if Sora could look any more cocky and smug, this was definitely it.

Sora wandered closer to Roxas, before getting down on one knee, and leaning into Roxas, giving the boy no time to prepare, he smashed their lips together, yanking at Roxas’s hair. The amount of shame Roxas felt was unbearable, he felt a harsh tug at his right nipple and found himself moaning out into Sora’s mouth. Their kiss was mirroring the whole scenario, Sora dominated him in every way possible, and Roxas found himself giving in. But Sora pulled away, leaving Roxas blushing, and Sora leaned in closer, whispering into Roxas’s ear

“I bet this is hotter than the time Hayner fucked your ass on the couch in Twilight Town, huh? Or the time that Hayner and Pence shared your mouth”. Roxas found a hand in the waistband of his pants, and they were roughly pulled down, and a hand went beneath his balls, rubbing his taint, and Roxas grasped Sora’s hand, shoving it closer to his asshole.

“Needy, huh? You Nobodies sure love emulating desire”. Suddenly, a finger penetrated Roxas, making the boy gasp in pain, but he sank back onto the finger. Suddenly, Sora flipped his position, sitting on Roxas’s face, and Roxas felt his face burn up, while Sora could feel Roxas get even harder, as his cock slid around on his arm.

“Guess I’ve got more kinks than I thought! I’ll leave the experimenting to you”. Suddenly, Sora felt two hands wrap around his thighs, trying to shove his ass further into his face, but then, the hand moved around, seemingly trying to remove the pants, making Sora chuckle, before slightly lifting his ass, and unbuckling his pants, sliding them off, almost instantaneously, Roxas shoved Sora back down, and licking around as much as he could.

“Mmph! Sora!” Roxas shouted as he finally found the boy’s asshole. Roxs plunged into it, and cleaned Sora thoroughly. Sora took the time to use his other hand to play with Roxas’s neglected cock, but added a second finger, causing Roxas to try and move himself down on Sora’s hand

“P-please Sora! Harder!” Roxas cried out, and Sora obliged slamming his fingers as deep as he could into Roxas, making the boy’s lower half spasm, trying to get some more inside of him, opening up his legs as much as he could. seeing this, Sora added another two fingers inside of Roxas, thrusting deep inside of him, making Roxas cum with a shout

“Ah! S-Sora!” A majority of the cum got trapped inside of Roxas’s uniform, and some got on Sora’s hair and face, wiping off the cum, Sora gave it a lick, and savoring his own flavor. He felt Roxas’s tongue die down in intensity, but Sora hadn’t cum yet, and that needed to change. Getting off of the boy, Sora stood up, and Roxas could see how horny Sora was, with no need for directions, Roxas attached his mouth to Sora’s massive cock, it was even bigger than Roxas’s. Roxas placed his hands on Sora’s ass cheeks, trying to force more or the brunettes cock into his mouth, but one hand fell to Sora’s balls, fondling them. Roxas felt Sora’s hand at the back of his head, shoving Roxas even further, and Roxas felt Sora’s pubes invade his sense of smell, they smelled like they hadn’t been cleaned in a while, but that was to be expected of Sora, nonetheless, he loved the smell, it was so uniquely…  _ Sora _ . Suddenly, and roughly, Roxas was yanked off, and before he could even let out a whimper, he was forced to close his eyes, as squirt after squirt of cum splashed his face, and Roxas (through extreme experience) opened his mouth to try and catch some, any cum. Although he didn’t get any cum, Sora shoved his cock back into Roxas’s thoroughly used and dirty mouth, letting the Nobody clean him off, which Roxas did, working up his own erection, but Sora pulled himself out again, and pulled his pants back on

“Damn are you a real good source of relief, gotta hand it to you Nobody, you’re good with your mouth, definitely gotta find a way to get you back, damn am I gonna want you again when I kill your boss”. But Roxas was already jerking himself off, with his other hand doused in cum, in his mouth, moaning with the thought of his fingers being Sora’s massive cock. Only after Roxas came a second time, ass in the air, body on the ground, did he notice that he was back in his own heart, it seemed that while Roxas had began pleasuring himself, Sora did the work of fusing together with him, and Roxas didn’t even care anymore, he just craved being real again, so he could get dominated by Sora again. The thought of Sora, his  _ Somebody _ demeaning him made him rock solid, and Roxas didn’t have anything better to do, so he set forth on cumming a third time.

As Sora, Donald and Goofy set out to find a way into the Stronghold of Organization XIII, Sora overheard Donald talking to Goofy

“Gee, human anatomy really is weird, huh?” Sora choked on the air for a second.


	2. Banishing The Darkness (Dom Sora/Sub Riku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku encounter each other in Castle Oblivion, and Riku is so ashamed at what he's become, he'll do anything to repent for the harm he's caused.  
> PureCultist!Sora  
> GuiltRidden!Riku  
> Trigger Warnings for:  
> Manipulative!Sora  
> Brainwashed/Victim Blamer!Riku
> 
> Is that how that's supposed to be? Idk, but enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do have a thing for facials don't I? Well, I was in the mood, so I made this, as always, I hope you enjoy!

There Sora stood, on the edge of the raised platform, dead to the world, reminiscent of how the boy was when he was asleep. If the situation was different, perhaps Riku would laugh at how peaceful he must have looked, but this wasn’t a game, this wasn’t a normal day. If Riku hadn’t seen Sora before closing the Door To Darkness, he could have believed Sora had died here, facing… That monster, a figment of the inner darkness within him. Thinking of how he had most definitely put Sora in danger made his throat close up, his eyes welled up with tears, and he looked down at the floor, but upon seeing his own clothes, he had to suppress the urge to swing his sword down and unsheathe his body from those clothes, the ones that reminded him of the home he had forsaken, the home of his family, friends, of the person who mattered more to him than anything. Riku let out a choked sob,

_ “Riku! Why’re you siding with the Heartless?!” _

_ “Huh?! But that’s… Stupid!” _

Sora’s voice was joined by another, that of his own

_ “You were just the delivery boy!” _

_ “Here, play hero with this!” _

And suddenly, the shame of baring it all in front of his friend paled in comparison to reliving the terrible things he had done, the things he had said. Riku felt his blood boil

_ ‘How could I have let him go?! How could I have hurt him like that?! Sora’s more important than anything else! … But, I ruined that, I gave in, I was weak, I was a coward, this is the price I pay for hurting Sora, I… I deserve punishment unending for this” _ .

Shamefully, he walked up to Sora, who hadn’t even moved an inch.

“S-Sora…” But Sora had not answered him, still looking out into the Oblivion  _ he _ had cast their world into. Being ignored was one thing Riku hated, in fact, nothing could hurt him more, than the thought of Sora hating him, so, rather desperately, Riku cried out “Sora!” But Sora refused to turn, although, Sora seemed to change the position of his head, and his right arm. Sora brought his arm to his chest, hovering over his heart, and his head was poised at the ground, unbeknownst to Riku, Sora had a terrifying scowl on his face, any love he held for Riku was gone, he had seen the outfit Riku had reverted to

_ ‘He’s still one with the Darkness… He hasn’t changed at all!’ _

Riku was desperate, and cried out

“Sora! Sora please! Please answer me!”. Sora felt his patience snap, and he whirled around, and Riku felt his heart stop, the scowl Sora wore on his face, it was one Riku had never seen Sora have before.

“Did you learn  _ nothing _ Riku? Don’t you see what you’ve become?” Riku felt his legs shake at the accusing tone.

“I-I-I-” Riku tried to stumble out a response but was unable to

“After all the misery you caused… After you killed our friends, you still want to use the Darkness? You’re hopeless Riku, I thought you were good, but I’ve been too naive, you don’t want to repent for your wicked ways, you want to bask in them”. Riku was sure he was moments from collapsing in sobs, Sora sounded enraged, hell, he had used words Riku wasn’t sure Sora understood, but his heart latched onto how angry Sora was.

“S-Sora! Sora please listen to me! I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m using the Darkness, b-but I’m trying to banish it from my heart! I really am!”. Sora had no response, instead he summoned his KeyBlade and raised it, and a bright light surrounded the whole area. The light burned Riku, it felt like a numbing sort of sting, but it quickly burned like Firaga just moments later. When the light dispelled, Sora looked in disbelief

“So it’s true… You really are a being of Darkness, were you always like this? Or are you too depraved now?”. Riku wanted to bite back, but found himself unable to, Riku found himself falling to his knees, unable to stop the tears from falling, he had comfort in the warmth of him hugging himself

“I-I tried Sora… Please, I really tried! But I can’t! I just can’t do it!”. Sora slowly approached the boy, but the glare was no longer there, and Sora softly asked

“And why can’t you Riku?”. And suddenly, all Riku’s self restraint broke, his tears were falling freely, and Riku had no desire to cover up his own shameful behavior, as soon as Sora was in range, Riku leapt at the boy, surprising Sora, smooshing his face into the boys groin, Riku cried

“Because I’m weak! I’m t-too fucking pathetic to save myself! You were right Sora! I was being stupid! And now, I’ve lost everyone I care about, but I can’t lose you too!” Riku finally got the nerve to look up to Sora. “Please Sora! Please help me! I can’t do it myself… I need you, Sora”. Sora looked down and smiled, he couldn’t resist Riku, not with how desperate he was, so ne nodded, with the kind smile he was known for.

“‘Course I will, Riku, you know I’ll always be there for you, I can’t let you be tainted anymore, so… So I’ll do it!”. Riku felt his heart leap out of his chest, and a wide grin appeared on his face

“Oh thank you Sora! I promise I’ll do whatever you tell me to! I-I’ll banish the Darkness for sure this time!”. Sora let out a soft giggle, music to Riku, before softly running a hand down Riku’s silver hair, and muttering

“I know you will, we’ll be stronger than ever if we’re working together”. Renewed with vigor, Riku stood up, arms balled up in absolute excitement, ready for his first order.

“W-well? What now?”. Sora softly smiled and began removing his own Jacket, confusing Riku, but Riku blushed when he saw Sora, his arms were less noodly than before that night. Riku felt himself being pulled back to reality when his overalls were shoved to the floor.

“Wow Riku, I guess you’re an early bloomer! Lucky you!” Riku felt his body heat up, despite being in the high speed winds. Sora took a few moments to play with Riku’s cock, jerking off his best friend, and letting one hand cup Riku’s ballsack, toying with them. Riku was in paradise, Sora, the one and only  _ Sora _ was fondling his cock, he had been having wet dreams of this exact moment for years, the moment his body hit puberty, all he could think about was Sora bending over, and Riku dry humping Sora until they both dry came. The closest they had gotten to sex was when they played spin the bottle, and Riku and Sora kisses, and for the rest of that night, Sora bounced up and down in his lap, exciting the Silverette immensely.

Riku grasped at the spiky head beneath him, but his conscience floated towards guilt of him forcing his friend to touch him

_ ‘Sora’s helping me, not the other way around’ _ . With a bit more force than he intended, Riku yanked up Sora from his experiments with his cock, shocking Sora, but Riku spoke first

“You’re doing me a favor by putting up with how twisted I am, I don’t deserve the pleasure you’re giving me.., Please, give me the honor of pleasuring you Sora, let me prove to you how much I want your help”. Sora looked shocked, but regained his composure

“H-huh? Oh yeah! I was wondering when you’d take show some dedication, I was kinda worried about you not being serious”. Riku was so taken aback that his mind barely processed what was being said, and stuttered out

“D-did I not seem serious? I promise you I am Sora! Here, let me prove it!” Before Sora could ask what he had meant, Riku put his shaky hand on Sora’s chest, right about his nipple, and another, slightly steadier one, on the zipper, and it took everything not to break the zipper in his eagerness to serve his best friend. The moment his hand felt the nipple, just barely concealed by Sora’s clothing, Riku’s cock shot straight up, Sora saw this and chuckled

“Try feeling out my body, get a feel for what my light is like”. Shamelessly, Riku shoved Sora’s chest into his face, taking in the musky scent of the tanned boy, Riku failed to suppress a moan of pleasure as his lips came into contact with the nipple, and his mouth covered one, while his hand covered the other. Flicking his tongue on the bud, it hardened effortlessly, and Sora shoved Riku’s face into his chest, moaning out

“Gnuh! R-Riku!” Riku continued his assault of pleasure, and the one hand, previously toying with the other nipple, shifted to squeezing and rubbing Sora’s butt, Riku could feel something poking his own cock, and looked down to see Sora’s hairless cock, erect and more than pleased to see him. Sora’s cock was the definition of perfect. Small, hairless, it made Riku drop to his knees, but before he shoved the thing into his mouth, he looked up to Sora, and asked

“Can I please you still?” Sora smiled, but didn’t speak, but before Riku could ask again, Sora took hold of Riku’s hair, yanking it down, forcing Riku’s face to jut upwards, and with his other hand, Sora took ahold of his cock, and smeared his precum all over Riku’s face, It started at his cheeks, but moved to his lips, nose, and chin, before Sora pushed his cock into Riku’s open mouth, Sora’s precum was indescribably good, far more enticing and intoxicating than the Darkness could ever be. Riku eagerly bobbed his head down onto the hairless groin, effortlessly taking Sora in entirely, and Sora slammed his hips into Riku’s face, before becoming so overcome by pleasure that he wrapped his legs around Riku’s face and trapped Riku’s mouth with Sora’s cock, Riku used both hands to squeeze Sora’s butt, trying to force something more into his eager mouth, but what Riku got was better than more of Sora’s cock.

“Gah! RIKU!” Riku had gotten no other warning when Sora’s cum flooded Riku’s wet cavern, and Riku was eagerly slurping Sora down his throat, but about halfway through, Sora yanked Riku off of his cock, and the rest of his cum splattered all over Riku’s face, Riku left his mouth wide open, intending to get some more cum. When they were done, Riku set out to jerk himself off, but Sora stopped him.

“You deserve a treat for being such a good boy, let me take care of this”. Riku felt himself get even higher than cloud nine. He eagerly nodded and Sora set out on sucking his cock, and while Sora was deep throating him, Riku felt his hands wander down to Soras ass, and he roughly slapped them, before taking as much as he could and squeezing, Riku could feel Sora moan beneath him, and Riku grabbed a lock of Sora’s hair, and shoved the brunette even deeper onto his cock.

“Oh Light, Sora!” Riku could feel slobber on his cock, and he bucked his hips, slamming them into Sora’s mouth, and Sora could be heard clearly choking, but not once did Sora try and get away, in fact, just like Riku had done to him, Sora shoved more cock into his mouth, and Sora let his tongue go wild on Riku’s juicy cock.

“Oh! Oh SORA!” Unlike Riku, Sora shoved his way off of Rikus cock, and let Riku give him a facial, but unlike Riku, Sora began rubbing the copious amounts of cum all over his face, moaning at the sensation of having cum shot on his face. Riku could say that Sora had never looked more fuckable in his eyes, Riku and Sora looked at one another, then, as if in sync, They both launched each other into their arms, and began making out, and just like it had happened, so many nights ago, Sora happily bounced in his lap, enjoying Riku’s, now hardening cock, rubbing against his asshole. Just before they could go any further, Riku pulled away, a guilty expression on his face, he asked

“D-did I banish the darkness from my heart” In a horny stupor, Sora was caught off guard

“Wait, huh? Banish the- Oh yeah! Yep! I can’t sense any Darkness in you, you did it Riku! I’m so proud of you!”. Riku was overjoyed with that fact, and launched himself into Sora’s arms, hugging the boy tightly

“Thank you Sora! Thank you!” Sora chuckled awkwardly, but reciprocated the gesture, and beamed back

“No need! I’m glad we got it out of you! I’m so proud of you Riku!”

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much of a justfication for this, I was just horny and this was what popped out, I hope someone found this to their liking, I may update this, but don't expect consistent/frequent updates


End file.
